Roses at My Door Step
by Mewlon
Summary: For the past weeks, Zelda has been receiving roses and poems at her doorstep. She is willing to do anything to find out who her secret admirer is. Wolf has a secret which he will not let out to anyone. Now a three shot. Wolf x Zelda
1. Chapter 1

_Ohaiyo! I wanted to make a short story dedicated to my bestest buddy, and roommate: Jcomics. She's the one that tempted me to make this one shot because we RPGed a situation similar to this and I thought it was really cute._

_Okay, before anyone starts to flame or tear this fic apart: yes…this is a Wolf x Zelda fic…sorta. And no…there isn't yiffy in it if that's what you're thinking. Its just pure "fluff" you could call it. Now this is a gift fic and I wouldn't appreciate it if it was flamed just because of the pairing. If you don't like it or think that this is gross beastiality, then please, just hit the back button on your internet browser and leave. Flaming me wouldn't make much of a difference except that I warned you and you had the option of going back._

_Anyways, those that stayed to read this fic, enjoy! I hope it turned out okay._

**Roses at my Door Step**

"Hmm…what's this?" asked a young blond elfin woman. She looked down at her pink feet and kneeled down to pick up what was on the ground. It was a single red rose with an envelope taped to the stem. The thorns were taken out carefully. The blond maiden moved some rogue hairs behind her pointy ears as she examined with her ocean blue eyes the enveloped. "This is the third time I received a rose with an envelope."

Every week on Saturday, Zelda, the princess of Hyrule, would receive this gift from her secret admirer. At first she thought that it was a gift to congratulate her victory on her match, but the following week, another rose appeared by her door. Inside the envelopes were romantic poems. Zelda looked at her recent poem. It was sweet, but she needed to know who was sending her all these poems.

Zelda left her room and headed towards the only person she could confine with on the matter: Peach. Zelda knocked on Peach's door and waited for a response. After two minutes, the door opened to reveal a slightly older blond princess. Zelda noticed that Peach wasn't done getting dress as she saw that Peach only had her lips colored and only one eye with mascara.

"Oh Zelda, good morning!" Peach let out. "Come in!"

"Peach, I am troubled right now," Zelda said as she walked inside the extremely pink room.

"What's wrong, dear?" Peach closed and locked her door. She walked over to her dresser and continued to apply make up.

"For the past two weeks, I've been receiving love letters and roses at my door."

"Oh?" Peach stopped applying make up as she turned around to see Zelda. Her full undivided attention was on her now. "Who are they from?"

"That's the thing…I don't know," Zelda replied as she looked at her recent poem. "The person didn't sign it or anything."

"Aww…you have a secret admirer! I wonder who it is. Oh! Could it be Link? You and him have always had a history together."

"I don't know…" Zelda said. "Sure Link is sweet…but the way this letter was written…I don't think he would be capable of writing this. Besides…when I received the first letter, I thanked him. However, he gave me an odd look and said that he didn't give me anything. I don't know if he was denying it…or if he was sincere."

Peach thought for a moment. "What about Ike? He can be quite surprising."

Zelda looked at Peach. "Ike does have an aura about him to do sweet things, but…I don't think he could write so beautifully. Much like Link…they don't care much for literature."

"Hmm…oh! What about Marth? He's a total sweetheart too!"

"That could be a possibility. He is quite articulate and he does love poetry…but I shouldn't get ahead of myself."

"Oh…don't worry too much about it, dear," Peach said as she continued to fix herself up. "I'm sure whomever is writing you all those poems will eventually come into the light. He will sweep you up your feet…how romantic."

Zelda gave Peach an odd look. The older princess had a way of getting off topic and going off into her own little world. Zelda shook her head. Once Peach snapped out from her fantasies, she finished prepping herself up. She walked over to closet and donned her pink gown. Peach looked over the letter that Zelda was holding in her hand. Peach took it from Zelda and looked at it.

"Let's see," Peach said, "It says…"

_My dearest maiden_

_How fair you look_

_Upon this morning_

_The radiant sun_

_Shines upon your face_

_Your golden locks fly_

_Amongst the wind_

_I bring to you, love_

_Another red rose_

_To show your passion_

_Like fire it burns strong_

"Wow…" Peach said as her eyes kept glue to the poem. "Someone sure does have a thing for you…and hard."

"I know…thing is…I don't know who it is," Zelda said. "This person is pouring their heart out for me and I can't even respond because I don't know who it is."

"Maybe you should try to find out who it is? From the way this is going…he's too shy to tell you how he feels in person. Much like Marth…or Pit…or Fox…or…"

Zelda just rolled her eyes as she let out a giggle. Even though Peach always seemed to get off topic and into her own little world, she was glad that she could tell her anything. Zelda thanked her friend and walked out of her room. Zelda had a mission to do: she had to find out who her mysterious admirer was. The first place she was going to inspect was the common room.

Zelda walked down the red carpeted hallway and ended up in a rather large room. There were only doorways but not doors at the entrance of the room. Bookshelves were placed near the fireplace, which was out at the time. Sitting down in one of the armchairs was a blue haired youth. His soft cerulean locks were held together by a golden tiara. His ocean eyes were locked on a book which he was currently reading.

_There's Marth, _Zelda thought as she approached the prince. _I wonder what he's reading. _Zelda leaned over to catch a glimpse of what the prince was currently reading. Apparently it seemed to be MacBeth, one of Shakespeare's plays. Marth noticed that there was some sort of a shadow looming over him. He slowly looked away from the text and tilted his head back. He let out a surprise yelp which caused Zelda to scream right back. Once both of them settled down, Marth let out a huff.

"Oh Princess Zelda," Marth said, "You gave me quite a fright."

"I apologize, Prince Marth," Zelda replied as she curtsied in apology. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"That is quite alright. No harm done," Marth looked at Zelda then at his book. "Are you interested in the works of Shakespeare? I find a couple of them quite fascinating. As soon as I started to read MacBeth, I couldn't put it down."

"His works are quite impressive."

Then there was silence. Neither Zelda or Marth said anything else to each other. Marth played around with the book as Zelda played with her fingers. Zelda felt quite nervous around Marth. _He's not saying anything to me, _she thought. _Maybe it is Marth. Maybe he did send me those flowers and poems. It has to be!_ "Marth," Zelda spoke softly. "I…um…"

"Zelda…um…" Marth replied at the same time Zelda spoke. "I need to go. Sorry that I'm cutting this conversation short." Marth bowed to Zelda as he closed his book, placed it on the chair, and left the common room. Zelda was baffled by it all. She felt a bit hurt, but more importantly, she was even more suspicious about Marth.

As the rest of the day went on, Zelda tried to look for Marth, however the prince was nowhere in sight. Just as she was almost done searching the garden, a figure arose from the bushes. Link tumbled down from one of the bushes and whined in pain. Apparently he had scratches on parts of his face. The blond Hylian warrior held onto his head as he tried to overcome the pain.

"Link, are you alright," Zelda asked as she approached the hero.

"Princess Zelda!" Link let out as he composed himself almost instantly. "How are you?"

"I'm fine…am I ask…why were you in the bushes?"

"Uh…" Link looked away from Zelda as he tried to come up with a reason why he was in the bushes. Zelda looked over at Link's hand and noticed that he was holding something. Link looked over at Zelda and noticed that she was looking at his hand. He quickly hid the item behind his back and tucked it inside of his shield. "I just so happen to be walking through the nice garden and all. I just got stuck in the bush. Either way, I have to go now. I need to bathe Epona. It was nice talking to you, princess!"

Link quickly got up from the ground, bowed at the princes and ran off. Link didn't notice that he had accidentally dropped whatever it was that he was hiding from Zelda. Zelda looked at the ground and saw a single red rose on the ground. _Link…_she thought as she picked up the rose. _Was it him all this time? Was he trying to make me fall for this ruse?_ As Zelda picked up the rose from the ground, she accidentally pricked her finger on one of the thorns. "I should be careful," she said.

With the new clue at hand, Zelda was now beginning to question who it was that was giving her the roses. Finding Link red handed in the garden with the roses seemed now plausible to Zelda that there was more to Link then meets the eye. "I think it's rather sweet of him to do this," she said in a soft tone. "Still…I'm not so sure if I should let my theory of Marth go just yet."

As Zelda walked down the hallways of the mansion, she managed to find Roy. The red headed duke, Roy, had been busy looking through a book. The youth was lost in thought that he failed to notice Zelda walking by. Zelda was going to let Roy be since he was lost in thought, but stopped when he heard him mumble. "Grass against the breeze…golden locks…eyes pure as snow…" Roy said.

"Um, Roy?" Zelda asked.

The red headed duke closed his book and looked at Zelda with his mesmerizing blue eyes. "Princess Zelda," he said softly. "Nice to see you."

"Sorry for prying into your affairs…but I was curious about what you were mumbling about. That is alright with you."

"Oh? Was I talking out loud? Forgive me. What I was saying was a poem that is from my country. I was merely passing the time. You see…a meteor shower is going to be shown in the world's atmosphere today and I would like to see it. You're more than welcome to join if you'd like, princess."

"Come see the meteor shower with you?" Zelda asked. _Is Roy asking me out for a date? _She thought. _Perhaps…Roy is the man who's been sending me flowers._

"Of course, I think everyone would like it!" Roy said.

"Everyone?"

"Yes. Everyone is going to watch the meteor shower…at least I'll try to get everyone to do so. But it will honor me if you can come too. It will make the evening…special. Anyway, I need to head off. I have more people to tell this to. See you this evening, princess."

Roy took his leave. Zelda was confused. She wasn't too sure if Roy asked her on a date or just a friendly outing with everyone else. Zelda sighed as she did not like this at all. _This is so confusing…_she thought. _Are any of these guys my admirers?_ As the princess walked down the hallway, she did not see Ike standing in front of her. She bumped into the blue haired mercenary and apologized quickly. "I'm so sorry, Ike!" Zelda stated. "I did not see you."

"That's alright, Your Highness," Ike responded. "You seem rather troubled. Is something bothering you?"

"It's nothing Ike."

"Are you sure? You don't have to tell me anything…but just so you know, I'm here to listen to you."

Zelda bit her lip. "Alright…there is something wrong," Zelda said. "I can't really tell you what is wrong…but I am not alright."

"Hmm? You sure you don't want to tell me? If you keep it all bottled up, you'll only suffer."

"Ike…I was wondering…do…you like…red roses?"

Ike tilted his head in a confused manner. "Not really. I'm not much of a flower person…especially since Mist always whines at me to let her put a crown of flowers on my head each time she makes them."

"Oh…"

"But I think roses are more for women like you. I may not like them, but I think they make good presents for girls," Ike replied. "Um…did I say something wrong?"

Zelda stood a bit stupefied. "You'd…give women like me, roses?"

"Of course! I think you deserve some! You're just as pretty as flowers." Ike smiled widely and childishly at the princess.

Zelda blushed at the comment. _Ike…could it be Ike all this time? _Zelda thought. _Could it be that Ike was the one that wrote me those beautiful poems and sent me flowers?_ While Ike and Zelda spoke with each other, off in the distance, someone had been watching them. One dark ruby eye narrowed as it viewed Ike with much hate. Wolf let out a small snarl.

"Bastard…" he growled, "she probably thinks that it's now Ike that sent her the flowers. I'll show that pathetic mercenary."

"Oh my…you have such a potty mouth," giggled Peach as she stood behind Wolf.

"How long have you been there?" Wolf growled.

"Just long enough to see you follow Zelda when she left Roy. So…you're the one that sent her the flowers and wrote her the poems? How cute!"

"How absurd! I don't do romance!" Wolf snarled. "Get your head out of the fairy tale gutter and listen well, I just hate Ike. I never did like that bastard and him getting a girl only riles me up even more."

"Don't let him fool you," spoke a male voice, "I've seen him pick roses out of the garden."

Wolf and Peach looked around them to see where the voice was coming from. Peach looked up the ceiling to see a blue dog like creature hanging on the ceiling. Lucario looked back at Peach then jumped from the ceiling and landed on his feet perfectly. "I've seen him sneak into the garden one a week," Lucario spoke, "it's kinda pathetic."

"Shut up!" Wolf shouted. "Listen here, Lucario…you don't know what's going on."

"Oh, really? Care to explain to Olimar why some of his prized roses as well as some of his Pikmin are missing?"

Wolf clenched his fists as he tried to control himself from attack Lucario at the moment. Even though he usually wouldn't care, but he was already in trouble with the people in charge of the stadium. Lucario only smirked as he saw Wolf squirm before him. He knew that he had checkmated his king in one swift movement.

"Listen you!" Wolf hissed between his clenched fangs. "You are really starting to piss me off. I think you should really keep your long, pointy snout out of my business before I decide to kill you."

"Wolf O'Donnel!" Peach shouted as she placed her hands on her hips. "That's not a nice thing to say! That was very horrible and rude."

"That's not all I saw," Lucario added in. "I've seen Wolf on the roof of the mansion late at night. I don't know what he was doing, but he was busy scribbling on a piece of paper."

"What were you doing on the roof?" Wolf asked.

"I usually like to sleep on the roof than in my room. I feel like I have more liberties up there."

"What are you doing on the roofs late at night?" Peach asked.

"Nothing you should be concerned about," Was the reply Peach got from Wolf.

Peach let out a small huff before she leaned over to Wolf. She extended her hand and flick Wolf's nose. Wolf let out a small whine before he recoiled a bit and began to massage his nose. He glared at Peach with his one ruby eye as he riled up.

"Now…the correct way to say these things are with proper manners," Peach said. "Didn't your parents teach you anything?"

"No…I never was raised by my parents," Wolf scoffed. "I guess you might say I was raised by the wrong crowd."

Peach's expression changed from a harden look to a soft look on her face.

"Don't tell me you actually feel sorry for me," Wolf said as he rolled his eye. "Listen…it was a long time ago. I don't remember my parents therefore I don't miss them. Damn…I never told anyone this crap. If you mutter one word of this I swear I will…"

"That's okay," Peach said. "I promise I won't tell anyone about your past …or about your gifts to Zelda."

"What about the blue thing?" Wolf snarled at Lucario.

"I never tell anyone what I see or hear in this stadium," Lucario spoke. "Any secret you say to me I'll keep."

"Good! You two better keep these to yourselves! Because if I so hear or find out that someone else besides you two know about this I swear I will bash your heads in with my Wolfen!"

"Aww…there's no need for you to get all offensive," Peach said as she patted Wolf's head. "I promise I'll keep this to myself. You can confine in me. I'll be your friend." Wolf let out a slight blush as he scoffed and looked away from the princess. "Now…I know you've been showing Zelda how you feel on paper…perhaps its time for you to actually say it to her face."

"And get caught? I rather let Fox turn me to the Cornerian army than mutter a single word," Wolf let out.

Peach covered her mouth as she giggled gingerly.

"What's so funny?" Wolf shouted.

"I'm sorry," Peach replied as she continued to giggle. "I didn't know you were so shy and insecure about yourself."

"What?! I, Wolf O'Donnel, am NOT insecure or shy!" Wolf crossed his arms.

"You acting like Mister Tough-Guy, isn't going to fool me. Anyway, there is that meteor shower event happening? Why don't you sit next to Zelda."

"I can't…" Wolf replied as he didn't face Peach.

"Why not?" Peach asked.

"Because Zelda is going on a date with…Roy…he asked her first."

"Hmm…I think Roy only asked as a friend. I think…I might have something. Listen…this is what I want you to do…" Peach grabbed Wolf's head and whispered gently in his ear. Once she was done she turned to Lucario. "Lucario dear, I need your help too."

"What?" Lucario asked as he looked baffled.

"Please? Its for a good cause."

Lucario closed his eyes. "I won't do it since it's for Wolf…" Lucario said. "But…since you asked nicely…I'll go along with you."

Peach squealed as she whispered in Lucario's ear. Lucario nodded before he kneeled down and disappear in a flash. Peach shooed Wolf then headed off to her room.

Night soon approached. Roy had been busy setting up chairs and tables outside in the garden. He set up a telescope and looked up at the sky. "Tonight looks beautiful," he said softly. "I hope everyone will be here soon. I worked really hard on all of this."

"Roy!" Peach squealed as she approached the red head youth.

"Oh! Princess Peach!" Roy replied as he bowed. "You're here! I'm so glad!"

"Yep! But I'm about to go back into the kitchen to bring out the food. Roy…I need a small, itty bitty, teensy weensy, favor."

"What is it?"

"I know you were suppose to sit next to Zelda this evening…but…um…"

"What's wrong?" Roy said as he looked worried. "Did something happen to her?"

"It's not that…it's just that…Zelda is such a pretty princess and all. Wouldn't she look just beautiful sitting by the tree. The moonlight hits right in that small spot. Wouldn't that look like such a love picture for you to sketch?"

"That would be beautiful," Roy said as he imagined what the picture would be. "But…isn't it kinda dark for me to sketch?"

"Oh! That's why you need to sit right here where the lights are so you can have a good light."

"Hmm…I did promise Zelda to sit next to her…but…what would I say to her about this?"

"I'm sure she would be honored to have you draw her."

"Sounds reasonable! Alright! I'll draw the best picture of Zelda ever and paint it! I'll go get my art kit!"

Roy excused himself and headed towards his room. Peach giggled triumphantly. _That's one down…only a couple more to go. _She thought. The next person that Peach approached as Ike. The blue haired mercenary had a small bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Oh! Where are you going with those?" Peach asked innocently.

"Well…Zelda and I were talking about flowers," Ike said softly as he blushed a bit. "I thought she might appreciate these."

"Oh!" Peach let out with a bit of shock in her voice.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that…this vase," Peach said as she picked up the empty vase that was on the table. "I wish I could have some flower to decorate this place. This vase looks so lonely…"

Ike looked at the vase than at his flowers. He extended his hand and gave the flowers to Peach. "I guess…if you really want them that much," Ike said.

"Oh! Thank you so much, Ike! I appreciate it a lot. You'll get a big piece of apple pie for dessert."

"No problem…I'll just have to get Zelda flowers another day then."

Peach let out a sigh as Ike situated himself in one of the seats. _That was easy, _she thought. _Now…there is Link and Marth left._ Eventually half of the Smashers appeared in the garden. Link was one of them. In his hands, was a single red rose. Peach quickly walked over to Link. "Oh Link," she said in a cheery voice, "what a lovely rose you have. Who's it for? You're secret admirer?"

Link let out a blush as he fumbled with the rose. "Um…you could say that…" he said softly. "I don't know if she will accept it or not."

"Oh? Who is this mysterious women?" Peach giggled.

"…Samus…" Link said bashfully.

"Aww…you're in love with Samus," Peach chided. "That's so cute!"

Link didn't reply. The Hylian only blushed.

"Well…why don't you sit with her this evening? You should tell her what you feel and give her that rose."

"I…I will," Link said. "Thanks Peach."

_There's only one more person left,_ she thought. Marth arrived shortly with a book in hand. After talking to the prince, Peach figured out that Marth was attracted to Zelda, but wasn't planning anything. Peach let out a sigh of relief before she left him alone. In fifteen minutes, every Smasher arrived at the garden, with the exception of Wolf. Peach was getting rather worried that he wasn't going to show up. Zelda approached Peach.

"Peach, is there something wrong? You seem lost in thought," Zelda said.

"It's nothing, Zelda," Peach replied. "Why don't you sit down by the tree? The view is lovely from there."

"I would…but wouldn't I be isolated from the rest of everyone?"

"Well…don't worry about it. I'll be there along with a couple of other Smashers. Just wait there while I go get some refreshments for us."

"Very well," Zelda replied as she walked off towards the tree.

The night went on. As everyone was counting the minutes for the meteor shower, Zelda sat down underneath the tree by herself. She looked over at the crowd and noticed how much fun they were having. _They look like they're having so much fun, _she thought. _I wish I could do the same thing. Being a princess isn't all that great. Peach has a wonderful time…but as for myself…I hardly ever do anything. My life is dedicated to my people and their own happiness…I guess someone should be happy._

As she Zelda looked on at the Smashers, she failed to notice someone standing behind the tree. Hidden behind the tree was Wolf. In his hand was a single red rose. He kept snarling to himself as he tried to build up the courage to say what he feels to Zelda. _Damn it! _He thought, _I'm the damn leader of the Star Wolf team! I can do anything! I can conquer anything and take anything I want! She's just a female woman!_

Wolf looked over from the tree and saw Zelda's frail figure. The way she was placed in moonlight, made her even more beautiful than before. The way the moon's rays highlighted certain strands of her hair made the shimmer like gold. This sight only made Wolf even more nervous than before. He placed his clawed hand on the tree and scratched hard against the bark. "Damn it…I can't…" he hissed.

"Don't be such a coward," Lucario hissed as he emerged from the shadows.

"You! What do you want?"

"I came here to see if the big bad wolf can do it? I mean…she is lonely. Listen to her."

Zelda let out a sigh. "I wonder…if anyone really is going to sit with me…" she spoke softly. "Everyone seems to be having so much fun…that…I don't know if anyone would really miss me if I was gone. I am starting to wonder if anyone is sincere about their love for me."

Upon hearing Zelda, Wolf scratched the tree even more. _Crap! _he thought. _It's now or never! _He looked over at Lucario who was motioning his paws to move. Wolf got on all fours and crawled over to Zelda. He sat behind her with his back facing her. Scoffing, Wolf extended his arm and placed the rose in front of Zelda's face. Zelda's blue orbs widen as she saw the rose in front of her face. She slowly extended her hand and took the rose. A smile soon formed upon her lips as she caught on why Peach isolated her from the others. "Are you my admirer?" She asked. "Tell me who you are!"

"I…can't tell you who I am," Wolf replied. His voice was soft; very unlike him. "I can tell you this…I did send you the roses and poems. Do you like them? I worked hard on them."

"I loved them," Zelda replied. "I wish I knew who you were…that way I can at least…"

"If you wish to thank me…you don't need to…I really don't think I deserve such praise. And if people knew about this…if anyone knew about this…it wouldn't be good on both our parts."

"But…I really don't care!"

"Some think of you as a prize…I have to admit…" Wolf said as he turned around and placed his clawed hand through hair golden locks. "I thought of you as a prize at one point. So beautiful…so strong…I thought of you as such. However…I found out that there are some things that can't be prizes. I pursued you…just for the sheer will of having you…having you by my side. I didn't care whether you were taken by someone else or not. I am not one who's good at expressing their feelings.

"You could say…some think I don't have feelings…except for money. I have to admit…I thought so too as well. Money was the only thing I really cared about. There are two things in life that one should know: money is absolute and you can't trust anyone. I may fight amongst people…but I couldn't care for them…nor do they care for me. But it doesn't matter to me."

"You sound like you've had a troubled past," Zelda said. "I…I'm sorry."

"For what? There is nothing for you to apologize for. You can feel sorry or pity for me all you want…that isn't going to change the facts."

"Is that why you're so insecure?" Zelda asked. "Because you feel that I will reject you or not care about you? I don't know who've you been around…but I would never do that."

"You may say that now, princess…but what if you did find out who I really was?" Wolf asked as he continued to play around with Zelda's hair. He whispered against her neck. Each time he spoke, it would send shivers down Zelda's spine.

"It wouldn't matter who you are…because I know deep down, you're a sweet person," Zelda said. "I know you are."

Wolf stopped for a moment. He examined Zelda's figure. "So frail…yet so trustworthy," he said. "You know…I can kill you right now if I wanted to."

"You wouldn't…" Zelda replied. "I know you wouldn't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because…I can tell you do care. Deep down…you have a heart. You have a side of you that you don't want the world to see. I can see why you would hide in darkness. Either way…I appreciate it so much. Thank you for giving me poems and roses…they do brighten up my day whenever I feel depressed. Can I…at least have a hint of who you are?"

Wolf didn't reply. Instead, he placed his hand on top of Zelda's and left it there. "This is the only clue I'm giving you," he said. Zelda closed her eyes as she felt Wolf's hand on top of her. _Its so warm and soft, _she thought as she smiled. _Heh…its almost as if I'm being touched by fluff._

"You're so warm," Zelda said. "And soft."

"That's not something I hear everyday," Wolf replied.

"Then…if I ever have a chance to, I would say it everyday. But since I don't know you…then…I'll have figure out another way for me to do so. I know…I'll leave an apple at the dining table in the morning. I will leave promptly so that you can pick it up and I wouldn't see who you are."

"You're going to have to promise me that…" Wolf said as he caressed Zelda's shoulder. "If you peek at me…I won't ever send you flowers or write you poems ever again."

"I promise…I just wish I could find out who you are…I…really do…"

"Until I feel comfortable. One day…I might tell you…until then, this will have to be our secret. Just promise me one thing…you will not go out with anyone else. You are to belong to me as I have given myself to you…which is a rare thing. Only you will have the power to tame me."

"Will I…ever see you again?" Zelda asked.

"Hmm…it is a good thing you don't know who I am…if you got involved with someone like me…you're only asking for trouble. I doubt you can handle this. It is best…for both of us."

"Everyone look!" shouted Marth as he pointed at the sky. At that moment, everyone turned their attention to the sky. The meteor shower started. It was a beautiful sight to behold. Wolf took this opportunity to take Zelda's hand, kiss it lightly, then left in a hurry. Zelda tried to catch a glimpse of the figure, but it disappeared into the shadows. She looked over at her hand and touched it lightly. From the opposite side of the tree, Roy looked at his drawing then at Zelda. He smiled softly as he caught a very special moment on paper.

The following week, Zelda found another rose with a poem attached to it. She picked up her gifts and smiled warmly. She quickly scurried over to the kitchen and searched fruit bar. She managed to find a red delicious apple and placed it on the dining table. The princess walked off towards the common room, tempted to look back, but didn't dare to. As the princess continued to walk through the hallways, she accidentally bumped into Roy. "I'm so sorry, Roy!" Zelda said.

"That's okay, princess," Roy replied as he got up from the floor. Papers were all over the floor. "Ahh…"

"Oh! I'll help you!"

"No, that's okay," Roy said as he started to pick up the papers. "I should do this. A woman shouldn't stress herself over this."

"Still…I am so sorry, Roy."

"That's alright. I wanted to see you today."

"What for?" Zelda asked.

"Last week, during the meteor shower…I didn't get to sit with you since I was busy drawing you."

"Drawing me?"

"Yes. You looked so radiant that I had to draw you. I'm almost done with the drawing. I just need to put the drawing from paper to canvas. If you want, I can give it to you as a gift. I caught a very special moment down."

"You did?" Zelda asked as she kneeled before Roy and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Did you…draw him? My secret admirer."

"I…you could say that."

"Tell me…who is it? Better yet, can you show me?"

"I can't…not right now. I'll show you the picture once I'm done. I just hope I caught him right…" Roy said as he finished picking up the papers. "All I can say…is that I'm shocked at this. I didn't think he'd…"

"What?"

"Nothing…I've said too much. Anyway, I'll see you later, princess. I'll be sure to have it done soon." And with that, Roy left Zelda. Zelda let out a small pout, but knew that it was for the best to wait.

Ike, Marth, Link, and Pit crowded the hallways which were close to the garden. The boys were eager to hear what Link had to say. "So…what did happen?" Ike asked.

"Nothing," Link replied. "We…just spent the evening together and that was it."

"So…you two didn't…?" Marth asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Um…we didn't what?"

"You know…kiss her…" Pit whispered softly.

"Oh! Um…I guess we did…" Link replied with a blush on his face. "I'm not really good at things like this, but…"

At that moment, Link stopped in mid sentence. Something caught the corner of his eye. Wolf was walking by the hallways with a knife in hand. He slowly started to cut a red delicious apple and began to eat slices of it. The boys only ignored him and continued talking.

_Meep…I finished this chapter at last. This was an interesting one shot and I hope I kept everyone in character as much as possible. Hope you like it, Jcomics._


	2. Chapter 2

-1

_Back by popular demand, here is part two to the Wolf x Zelda fic. This fic has now turned into a three shot. So this is part two to it. Part three is come very soon. I hope you all enjoy this. Once again, thanks to Jcomics for the idea. She wanted a part two._

**Roses at my Door Step**

**2**

"Let's see…maybe if I…no…that won't work," Roy sighed as he looked at his painting. He had been working on the same canvas for almost three weeks now and he still didn't feel satisfied with it. He had barely stopped drawing on the canvas and was beginning to paint with oil paints. He tapped his toe lightly on the floor as he ran his fingers through his crimson locks. "Crap! I'll never have this done for Zelda. Oh…and she's been waiting for weeks now."

Ever since Roy had showed Zelda his drawing, the princess had been waiting for the finished product. Every day, Zelda would visit Roy's room to check on the progress. Roy felt quite embarrassed with the princess' visits. At times, Zelda would ask Roy if he could help her learn how to draw as well. The young duke would often comply and try his best to teach her. He often smiled and enjoyed their time together. There was only one problem: it seemed that Roy was starting to fall for Zelda.

"I can't get her off of my mind now, Marth," Roy said as he sat down in the courtyard. He had to get away from his room and the painting at the moment. He wanted to get away from anything that reminded him of Zelda. Hence, that is why he was not looking at the giant tree that was in the courtyard. "I swear to you, its like…like…"

Marth giggled as he saw his dear friend frustrate over such a matter. "Oh Roy," Marth said, "it seems that you have fallen for Princess Zelda."

"I…I have?" Roy replied as he looked at Marth with a curious look.

"It's quite obvious, I can see it in your face. The way you always talk about her, the way you look at her, and just the way you smile whenever you're together. I find it quite adorable."

Roy blushed as he fondled with his fingers. "That obvious, huh?"

"Quite."

"I don't know what to do…I mean, I do like her a lot, but I don't know if she likes me back. I mean…I don't know if…"

"If what?"

"Well…you see, the night of the fireworks, I started to draw her under that tree."

"Yeah," Marth replied, "you've told me before."

"But what I didn't tell you, is that she wasn't alone by the tree. She was with…"

"Hey!" a voice shouted. "What are you guys doing?"

Roy and Marth turned around to see Ike approaching them. He took a seat and sat next to Marth. "Hey you guys!"

"Hello Ike," Marth said.

"Hi Ike," Roy replied.

"Something wrong? You guys seem quite confused."

"Well…" Roy said, "I have a problem. You see…I…I think I might be infatuated with Princess Zelda."

Ike blinked. "Princess Zelda?"

"Yes," Roy replied.

"I can't blame you there…I've always liked the princess as well," Ike smiled.

"I have to admit," Marth responded. "I, too, like the princess as well."

"So…we all like the princess?" Roy asked. "You guys aren't going to …"

"Oh, no!" Marth said, "I won't do anything to hurt you. If you want to be with the princess, I will not stand in your way."

"Me neither," Ike responded. "I mean you and Zelda have been spending a lot of time together. Maybe she's using that painting as an excuse to see you."

Roy blushed even more. His heart pounded slightly as he thought about Zelda. _What if it's true? _He thought. _What if Zelda was really using that painting as an excuse to see me? But I don't know if I should get involved with her. Especially since…HE probably is infatuated with her too. Wolf…do you care about her as much as I do?_

Elsewhere, Zelda walked into the kitchen. She searched around, trying to look for an apple. There, inside of the fruit bowl, was the last apple they had. She quickly picked it up and washed it in the sink. Zelda walked over to the dining table and placed the apple on the table. She smiled as she let out a sigh. _I wish he could let me see him, _she thought. _I really wonder why my mysterious admirer doesn't want me to see him. He's probably really shy or something._

Zelda left the kitchen and walked off in search of Roy. Link saw the princess walk by and greeted her like he usually does. Zelda and Link spoke for a while before they parted ways. Link was rather hungry at the moment. He searched the kitchen trying to find something good to eat. However, since he wasn't experienced in the kitchen, he chose not trying to cook anything. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the red apple. He smiled as he walked over and reached for the apple. Suddenly a knife was slammed down on the table. Link recoiled his hand. His blue eyes widen as he saw Wolf glaring at him.

"Keep your paws off the apple," he said in a sharp, but soft tone.

"Okay…sorry," Link replied as he shivered a bit. He walked out of the kitchen, with his appetite gone.

"That'd teach him," Wolf said as he pulled the knife out from the table. He grabbed the apple and began to cut it. He sliced a piece of the apple and began to munch on it happily. Wolf walked down the hallway heading toward the training area. Just before he turned the corner to head over to the training area, he saw Zelda walking down the hallway in the direction of the dorms. Even though he didn't smile, Wolf was rather pleased to see something beautiful in the morning.

"Zelda!" Roy shouted as he ran over to Zelda. He ran passed Wolf, not bothering to look at him. "Hi, Wolf!" Was all Roy responded to Wolf's presence before he stopped right besides Zelda. Wolf just snorted as he rolled his eyes at Roy.

"Roy!" Zelda replied. Her eyes soon trailed from Roy and saw Wolf. "Oh, Wolf! I didn't know you were here too!"

"I guess I don't stand out much to you, princess," Wolf replied.

"I'm sorry…I didn't see you. Please forgive my clumsiness."

"Tch, whatever…"

"Anyway, Zelda…" Roy said, "um…were you…um…"

"I was about to head over to your room," Zelda replied. "Yes…sorry to have bothered you again."

"That's alright, I like it when you come over and visit me." Roy smiled softly at her. Wolf's eye widen a bit before it narrowed as he continued watching the pair. "Um…I'm glad you keep me company," Roy chuckled nervously.

"Well…I do enjoy being in your company," Zelda replied. "You're a real good friend. Not to mention, you're a marvelous teacher. I've been practicing drawing for a while now and I think I've gotten the hang of it. At least a little bit of it."

"Ah…then let's head over to my room so I can help you and critique your work." Roy extended his arm in which Zelda wrapped her arm around it. Both of them walked down the hallway as if they were a couple. Wolf went red with anger and green with jealousy as he slowly started to follow the duo. He stopped right around the corner and waited for Roy to open the door to his room and walk in. Once Zelda and Roy were inside of the room, Wolf crept around the corner and leaned over the door. Usually, Wolf would find this act rather childish and stupid, however since curiosity got the best of him, he had to know what the two of them were doing. He peeked through the crack of the door, which was left ajar, and waited.

Zelda walked over to the tiny desk that Roy had in his room and sat down on the wooden chair. She took out from her bag a sketchbook, in which Roy gave to her since she started to come into his room. She opened the book and showed Roy her recent drawing. "Here was the thing I was working on," Zelda said as she handed the sketchbook to Roy. The red haired duke took the sketchbook and began to examine the drawing. It was a picture of a vase with flowers. Even though it was her first try, Roy wasn't going to chew her out for the mistakes she did, even though there were very few.

"Well…" he said softly. "You see, your shading is a little sloppy over here. The flower's stem looks a little thick over here. This doesn't look right over here…but for it being your first drawing on your own, it looks good. I'm impressed that you've improved."

"I did have an excellent teacher," Zelda said.

"Thanks," Roy replied. He handed Zelda the sketchbook back. Her soft gloved hand touched Roy's. He blushed as Zelda placed the sketchbook on the table. "So…um, you should p-practice drawing here. I have a little figurine you can draw." The red haired duke searched through his dresser and got out a small warrior figurine. He placed it on the table.

Zelda looked at the tiny figurine and commented on how cute it was before she began to sketch. As Zelda was busy with drawing, Roy would examine her every movement. He would often point out some mistakes she did. The princess looked at what she was drawing then back at the figurine. "Oh…I have trouble drawing humanoids," she said. "My hand is uneasy."

Roy slouched down. He placed his right hand on top of Zelda's right hand and placed his left hand on the table. He began to help her draw. His cheek touched lightly against her cheek as he helped her. He breathes in her scent. The smell of lavender and roses filled his nostrils. Everything about her was intoxicating. Wolf had continued to watch the entire thing. He let out a soft growl as he saw the duke touching his princess. He sniffed the air and noticed a change in Roy's hormonal scent.

Wolf dug his claws into the red carpet as he knew that Roy was attracted to the princess and was now innocently flirting with her. Even if Roy didn't intentionally do it, it was still pissing Wolf off. He snarled lightly as he continued to watch the young duke talk sweet words to the princess. Roy pulled away from Zelda as he walked in front of her. He had to know something. He cleared his throat.

"Zelda…" Roy said.

"Yes?" Zelda replied.

"I need to know something…are you…in love with the man who's been bringing you gifts every week?"

Zelda blushed lightly. She wasn't too sure on how to reply to that question. All she knew was that, whoever it was, he was making her happy. "I…I don't know," she said. Wolf cringed slightly. "What I do know is that…whoever this is…he's making me so happy. I've…grown fond of him, and I know deep down he's a real gentleman." Upon hearing those words. Wolf looked at his claws out of embarrassment.

"I know…but what if…he really wasn't who you think he is. I mean…what if you are disappointed with what you get? I'm not trying to say anything mean about him…but…"

"Roy…" Zelda got up from her chair. "You're the only one who saw him. You're the only one who knows who he is…yet you refuse to tell me. Why? Why won't you tell me?"

"Because I don't know if he would appreciate me tell you this!" Roy shouted. "If he wanted you to find out who he was…he would have told you a long time ago. He would have told you…how much he adores you. How you make him feel whenever he sees you…or how he enjoys every moment of his life when he's near you. Or maybe…just maybe…how he wishes he could…kiss you."

"R-roy?" Zelda let out.

"I would…kiss you right now…but only if you allowed me…you don't know…how much I've thought about it. I would only do that…if you want me to. I know you're…in love with your admirer…all I'm asking is for you to consider my feelings for you."

Zelda blushed. Her heart began to race quite fast as she stared into Roy's soft blue eyes. His eyes looked pleading to her, as he wanted to taste her lips against his. He wanted to hear the answer he's been wanting to hear for the longest time. Wolf wanted to march in there and rip Roy's pretty face from his head if he ever so much as leaned any closer to Zelda. Jealous surged through Wolf's body as he saw the red haired duke, leaning ever so close to the princess.

"Zelda…" Roy said softly. "If you wish to be more than friends…just kiss me once to let me know…your feelings for me."

"Roy…" Zelda replied. Before Wolf could get up from the ground, run into Roy's room, and break Roy's nose, the intercom sounded off.

"This is Mario!" Mario's voice boomed from the intercom. "Wolf's and Captain Falcon's match is about to begin in fifteen minutes. Wolf…Captain Falcon…make sure to board the transporters to take you to the stadium. Anyone who wishes to attend the match, please be seated now before the crowds come in."

"I…" Zelda said, "I better go. I wouldn't want to miss this match. Link will be waiting for me to sit with him. He loves to attend these matches. Why don't you come and sit with us?"

"I'd gladly join," Roy responded.

Wolf quickly got up from the floor and walked down the hallway. He turned the corner just as Zelda and Roy got out of Roy's room. The princess and duke quietly walked down the hallway. Both had just gotten through an awkward moment. Roy looked at the ground and knew he shouldn't have said anything. He didn't want to taint his friendship with Zelda since he valued everyday he was with her. "Zelda…" Roy said softly. "I…"

"Y-yes, Roy?" Zelda replied.

"What I said back there…"

"Yes?"

"Zelda! Roy!" Peach shouted as she waved at the group.

"Never mind…I…I'll tell you that later…" Roy responded as he walked away from Zelda to join up with Link, Marth, and Ike.

"Zelda…" Peach said as she looked at the princess. Zelda had a face of worry. "Is something wrong? You seem a little distraught."

"Oh…hello, Peach," Zelda replied with a soft smile on her face. "Nothing's wrong."

"You sure, dear?"

"Yes."

"Dearie…you know you can't fool me. Now…tell me what's wrong. I can see right through you."

Zelda looked away from Peach. She let out a sigh. She knew that the Mushroom Princess always knew when something was wrong with her or anyone else for that matter. So as both princesses were walking, she explained to Peach everything that was going on up to the point where Roy and her almost kissed. Peach's sapphire eyes widen slightly as she heard the last sentence come out of Zelda's mouth. Peach quivered lightly as she remembered who else had feelings for the younger princess.

"So…um, dearie…" Peach said. "Do you…do you like Roy?"

"I like Roy," Zelda responded. "He's a nice person and a dear friend."

"No…I meant…do you have strong feelings for him?"

Zelda didn't make eye contact with her. "I…I don't know."

Peach had to take actions into her own hands. She couldn't have Zelda fall for someone else while Wolf was pouring his heart out to her. "Zelda!" Peach let out. She grabbed Zelda's shoulders tightly as she looked directly into the princess' soft blue eyes. "Zelda, have you forgotten about your admirer? The one who keeps sending you gifts every week? The one that keeps pouring out his heart for you. Have you truly forgotten about him?"

"No!" Zelda replied. "I wouldn't never forget him! I…he's the sweetest person I ever met! I wish I knew who he was so I can tell him how much I care about him. Only Roy knows and he isn't going to show me that portrait."

"Portrait?"

"Yes! Roy managed to sketch him out while he was talking to me under the tree that night of the fireworks. He's transferring the sketch over to a canvas for me. He's almost done with it, as he said he would be."

Peach stood baffled. If Wolf found out that Roy was doing, he certainly wasn't going to be happy. In fact, Peach was worried that if Wolf did find out, Roy wouldn't have hands to draw anymore or eyes to see anything. Knowing Wolf, he tend to have a rough, yet violent streak. _As long as Wolf didn't know about this, _she thought. _Roy would be okay. It seems that Zelda still has feelings for Wolf. I have to convince him to admit his feelings for her. I'll have a good talk with him once he's finished with his match._

"I see…" Peach commented. "But remember…who knows what he would do. I'm sure one day he will reveal himself to you. He probably won't be the courteous thing on the world, or a prince charming, but I'm sure he would certainly treat you with the outmost respect for you."

"Peach," Zelda giggled. "You're talking as if you knew who he was."

"Hehe, me know him? I'm sorry, dearie…but if this boy is an enigma to you, he's sure as heck an enigma to me. Pardon my language."

"You are pardon." Talking to Peach always made Zelda feel better. The princesses made their way to the stadium. They found their reserved seats and sat down on them. Since they were royalty, the princesses were given special seats. Close to them were be the other competitors. Fox sat down in one of the first rows of the competitors wings and stretched. His tail swished lightly as he grew excited to watch the match. His companion, Falco, on the other hand didn't really want to watch Wolf fight.

Wolf let out a small snarl as he approached the transporter. He was in a foul mood and unfortunately, Captain Falcon was his victim. Even though the captain was a strong fighter, he wasn't a killer as Wolf was. Both were bounty hunters, yet they were so different. Captain Falcon greeted the other competitors before he arrived at his transporter and teleported to the stage. Wolf growled lightly as he teleported over to the stage.

Crowds of people were arriving. Rows were starting to fill up as time went on. Strange fanatics who had their faces painted or dressed up like the Smashers stood out like soar thumbs. Link would often roll his eyes as he would see dozens of fan girls squealing about, asking him to go on dates with them. Ike, Marth, Roy, and even poor Pit would have the same attention. Ike would merely respond that his job wouldn't allow him to date anyone. Marth would reply with that he's taken. Pit's excuse was that he was too young and that being an angel wouldn't allow him. Roy didn't have a good enough excuse. Try as he may, he couldn't find a good enough excuse.

Zelda giggled lightly as she saw the red haired duke being pestered by three young women who were asking him if he had a girlfriend by now. Once the crowds had settled down, the match was beginning. Crowds began to cheer as the announcer started the count down. Wolf arrived from his Wolfen while Captain Falcon got out of his Blue Falcon. Once the announcer shouted "Go!" the competitors began their match.

Captain Falcon fought with speed and ferocity. Try as he may, his way of fighting was different from Wolf's fighting that day. Usually Wolf never took a fight seriously since he never held a grudge, except for Fox. However, since he was angered and in a foul mood, he took out all his anger and jealousy he had at Roy on the poor captain. Each time Roy would talk to Zelda or even glance at her, Wolf would punch Captain Falcon with his claws. Each time Zelda would giggle at something Roy would say to her, he would thrash poor Captain Falcon around. By the time the match was done. Everyone stared at Wolf. Fox tilted his head out of curiosity and knew something was wrong with his rival. "I think Wolf's in a bad mood," he said softly.

"Feh, how should I know?" Falco replied. "I can't tell with that guy when he's pissed, happy, or whatnot."

"That was a brutal match…" Samus replied.

"Poor Captain Falcon," Ike replied.

"Anger management much?" Marth said.

"This is why flea-bags like him shouldn't be fighting." Snake responded.

"I don't think any of the kids should fight him," Link said.

"I wouldn't want to fight him either…" Pit replied.

As all the competitors commented on the brutality that Wolf had committed, Zelda remained quiet. Her soft eyes landed on the figure of Wolf as he still stood on the stage. He hadn't gotten on the teleported since the match ended. His ruby colored eye looked at her. But it was not a blood lusted eye, but rather, it looked sad. Zelda was not disappointed, nor did she look frighten. Instead, her face showed a face of concern for the wolf anthro. Wolf snorted before he turned away from the princess and teleported back to the stadium's entrance.

Peach scurried away from the seats, leaving a dumbfounded Mario looking for her. The princess ran through hallways and arrived at the teleporting room, just in time to see Wolf barely leaving the room. She grabbed his grey tail. Placing a hand on her chest, she tried to catch her breath. "Wolf…" she huffed. "W-wait! I…huff…need to talk to you."

Wolf looked at the princess with a stern look. "If it's about the match…" he said.

"No! It isn't about the match. It's about Zelda."

Wolf stiffened a bit. He didn't want to talk about the princess, especially if it was out in the open. "Not now, woman…" he replied as he tried to pull his tail out from Peach's grasp.

"Tell me…why haven't you told her yet that you like her?" Peach placed her free hand on her hips. "What do you have to lose?"

"Everything!" Wolf snarled. "And not just me…her too. Her, especially. You talk about this as if it were some sort of fairy tale romance where a cold hearted beast falls in love and changes because of an intellectual beauty. It doesn't work that way."

"Why wouldn't it?"

Wolf glared at Peach. "Don't be dumb…you know why it won't work. There are a LOT of things wrong with this picture. Look at her then look at me. We're different species! Next…look at our social stats. She's royalty and I'm a peasant. The next thing would be look at our professions. She's the princess of Hyrule and I'm a criminal mercenary. Now do you see what's wrong?"

"So?"

Wolf sighed. "You still don't get it, do you? My reputation is at stake. What would the entire world…no, what would the entire Lylat System think about that the great Wolf O'Donnell has fallen in love with an Elfin princess."

"Is reputation all that matters to you?"

"That's not the point! The point is…when people hear about this…bounty hunters will appear out of nowhere to kidnap even kill Zelda. Just because I have feelings for her and they found out. I have a lot of people who would do anything to bring me down on my knees and turn me in for that reward money. I have a large bounty on my head. Think about that. It's better this way that she never finds out."

"Wow…I didn't know you were the one giving Zelda letters and roses," spoke a soft voice.

Wolf and Peach turned around to see Fox McCloud standing by the doorway. He leaned over against the wall and smirked. "I didn't know you had a soft spot for the intellectual beauties," Fox chided.

"Shut it, McCloud before I rip your snout clear off your face!" Wolf threatened.

"Aww…come on, Wolf," Fox chuckled lightly. "You know I'm not going to rub this in your muzzle. Wait…I might."

"Mr. Fuzzy," Peach said to Fox. "Be nice to Mr. Fluffy."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Wolf barked.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't resist." Peach giggled. "Now, Fox…you're going to have to keep this secret to yourself. Don't tell anyone."

"Fine, fine…" Fox replied as he closed his teal colored eyes. "I promise I say a single word about this to anyone."

"Good!" Peach smiled.

"I still don't trust him…" Wolf replied.

"So…those poems you wrote…were they from some book you found or are they all original?" Fox asked with a smirk on his face.

"That's confidential, McCloud!" Wolf snorted.

"So Wolf…" Peach said. "When are you going to tell her?"

"I already told you before, woman! I am NOT going to reveal myself to her!"

"If you don't do it…Roy or some other man might win Zelda's heart," at that moment, an idea struck Peach. The princess had to turn around to hide her sweet looking smirk. "Oh…I suppose you're right. You couldn't possibly tell her anything. I mean…why would a princess like her actually want to be with a coward like you."

Wolf's ear perked up when he heard Peach call him a coward. "What did you say?" He snarled.

"You heard me…I said coward. Because a coward can't grow a backbone to say what he means." Peach winked at Fox to motion him to play along. Fox smiled slightly before he turned his back.

"You're right, Peach," Fox said. "I mean…what kind of a coward doesn't confront his little emotional problem? Only Wolf."

"You are on thin ice, McCloud!" Wolf barked. "I will kill both of you!"

"How's killing both of us going to solve your little problem, Wolf?" Fox asked. "I mean, sure you'll have the satisfaction of dismembering our corpses…but will that really solve your problem you have with Zelda? I think what you said about yourself will only be revealed to her. That you're nothing more than a 'beast'. Quite frankly, even though we don't like each other…we wouldn't refer to ourselves as beast. Even though you're probably the roughest person I ever seen in my life, you're anything but a beast."

"That's some really nice words coming from you, pup!" Wolf said. "You high or something?"

"Fox is right!" Peach added in. "You may be bad tempered, undignified, rough, rude, tough, spiteful…"

"Get on with it!" Wolf barked.

"But I know you'll treat Zelda with respect. I noticed that even with the people you don't like…if you respect them, you really don't treat them as bad as others. I've seen you be nice to Fox at times."

"What are you? Some sort of a spy or something? You don't have anything better to do than to snoop around other people's lives, don't you?"

"Heh heh," Peach giggled. "Well, their lives are fascinating like my soap operas!"

Both Wolf and Fox looked at Peach with a shocked expression on their faces. Peach just giggled as she petted Wolf's head. "Anyway, you are a coward and a puff ball," Peach replied.

Wolf was not happy at all for several reasons. Though the main one at the moment was Peach petting him, as if he were some sort of a pet to her. "You want me to deal with my problem?" Wolf barked. "Is that it?"

"Yes!"

"Fine! I'll deal with my problem: Roy!" Wolf stomped off towards the dorms.

"That's right…R-roy?!" Peach let out. "Fox, we have to stop him! He'll kill Roy!"

"Not really…" Fox said. "He only kills if its someone that has threaten to kill him before or if his head would be worth a good amount of Cornerians. He'd probably just beat the crap out of Roy."

"Let's go!" Peach grabbed Fox by the collar of his shirt and dragged him off on the ground.

"Damn it!" Fox said. "Why does everyone insist on dragging me off like this?"

Roy was in his room. He began to paint the canvas and tried his best to color it just right. "I guess…Zelda's heart is his," he said as he was almost finished with coloring the tree. At that moment, the door his room opened. Roy slowly turned around to see Wolf. "W-Wolf!" Roy exasperated as he tried to cover the painting with his body. "What…what are you doing here? In my room that is."

Wolf looked at the ground. He leaned against the doorway. Taking a switch knife from one of his pockets, he began to clean the inside of his claws with the tip of the knife. "You know, Red…" Wolf said in a somber tone. " I never liked you. I never liked any noble for that matter, which includes your gay blue haired friend and that pink puffball of a princess who's got fruit for brains."

"I…I respect your opinions," Roy responded.

"But its one thing to just linger in my presence than it is…when you step into my territory." Wolf twirled his knife between his claws.

"If this is about Zelda…I apologize. I..I didn't know that you cared about her that much."

Wolf finally glanced at Roy. His blood red eye was intimidating enough for the poor duke. "You think that?" Wolf asked. "You think that just because I'm a bounty hunter who isn't parading his feelings for the whole world to see, that wouldn't mean I don't have feelings. How shallow are you, boy?"

"Wolf I didn't mean anything of that…" Roy was cut off as Wolf pounced on him. His knife was placed on Roy's neck.

"Listen…and listen well…" Wolf growled. "Next time think before you talk."

"Wolf!" Peach shouted. Wolf slowly turned around, but was knocked on the ground by Fox. Fox managed to pull Wolf away from Roy, giving the red haired duke enough time to get out of Wolf's grasps and hide behind Peach. Wolf elbowed Fox then scrambled onto his feet. He glared down at the painting on the ground and noticed something.

"You drew this filth?!" Wolf shouted at Roy as he pointed at the painting. "If you knew, why did you try to seduce her?! Do you nobles enjoy playing with people's lives?! Do I amuse you? That's it! I'm gouging your pretty boy cerulean eyes out then I'll chop off our hands so that you may never fight or draw ever again!"

"What's going on here?" Zelda asked as she approached Roy's room. "Why's everyone in Roy's room?" At that moment, Zelda inched herself over to the canvas. She saw the drawing of herself by the tree with Wolf leaning over here. Zelda picked up the canvas slowly before she looked over at Roy. "Is this…?"

"Y-yeah…" Roy replied. "I…Zelda…Wolf…I'm so sorry."

"Wolf…?" Zelda asked. "You're the one who's…"

Wolf began to walk out of the room.

"Wolf, wait. I've been meaning to tell you many…" Zelda was interrupted.

"Enough!" Wolf said. He slowly turned his head so he can see Zelda with his good eye. "You shouldn't have known. What good does it do you that your love interest is nothing more than a beast. I bet you were expecting some sensitive man like faggot over here."

"I…I really wasn't…" Zelda said. "Wolf…where…where are you going?"

"…home. I've had enough of this crack house." Wolf continued to walk down the hallways and towards the garage where his Wolfen was stationed. Zelda grabbed his paw to stop him.

"Wolf, please…" she said softly. "I…I really don't care that you're different than me. All that matters is…that you care about me…and I care about you. You were very sweet to me…and that I…"

"Shut up!" Wolf snarled as he pulled his paw away from Zelda. "Listen to me, princess…and listen to me well. You and I…will never be. So move on with your life! Fairy tale romances don't exist. If you try to find me or contact me…I will rip your pretty tongue from your mouth…do you understand?!" Not waiting for a response, Wolf boarded his Wolfen and flew off towards the stars. He closed his crimson eye and let out a sigh. That was the hardest thing he ever had to do. He was used to hurting people…but not the one he had feelings for. "It's for the best…that I promise you, Zelda."

_Hehe, I wasn't expecting to a sequel, but thanks to all of you reviewers, I did! I hope part two isn't too bad. And yes…there will be a part three. Reason being…I didn't want to make two parts since things look better in threes. Just a habit of mine. Tootles!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Gah! I am so, SO sorry about not updating this story any sooner. Been busy with my other stuff as well as school work. Not to mention the evacuation that happened a while back. Either way, this chapter is dedicated to my roommate since she eagerly awaited something from this story. This is the last (sadly) chapter to the three-shot fic. Be prepared to bring kleenexes! XD_

_Note: Someone commented me that Wolf's eye is purple. Originally, in SF64...his eye was red. But in Assault and in Brawl his eye is purple. Since I already did the story with a red eye, I will continue to use it. And instead of Wolf being 37 (Assault age), he's 27 (SF64 age). That way it won't be that bad since Zelda's 24 (TP age). Which means Fox is 18 and Falco is 19. Since they are at a young age (SF64 era) no mentions of Krystal or Panther will be made. So the Star Wolf team will consist of Wolf, Leon, Andrew, and Pigma. Just like the Star Fox team will consist of Fox, Falco, Peppy, and Slippy. Just to clear a couple of things out. Once again, thanks to whoever commented that...it was an anonymous reader._

_Though...if I do have time...I should do the Wolf x Zelda story idea I had a while back. I might do it if I has time and partner. Well...see you guys later and enjoy! :D_

**Roses at my Door Step**

**3**

"She's been like this since he left," said Peach with a worried tone of voice. "I know Mr. Fluffy is cold and mean at times, but I wasn't expecting him to be THIS cold."

"Mr. Fluffy?" Link asked as he cocked his head.

"Oh, yes! Mr. Fluffy is the name I gave Wolf. I think it suits him better," Peach said with a slight smile on her face.

"Either way," Samus said, "I never seen Princess Zelda this upset. When she walks...its like she's dead on the inside but moving around as if someone's controlling her using necromancy or some dark magic."

"I'm very worried..." Link said. "I tried my best to consort with her, but she refuses to even listen to a word I've said. I try my best not to mention the name 'Wolf' around her. If she so much as hears that name...she doesn't cause an outburst, but you can tell by her eyes how much that hurts."

"Oh..." Peach let out. "I'm going to talk to her once more...I know it's been a month since the incident, but I have to do something to make her smile again." With that, Peach took her leave of Samus and Link. Both heroes continued walking down hallway. Eventually, they walked outside of the stadium grounds and towards the wilderness.

Samus walked besided Link and noticed that he was lost in thought. Ever since Zelda had became depressed, the Hylian Hero was a lot quieter and more passive. Usually Link would be in a cheery mood, but all that came from him were short bursts of happiness. Usually he would have two smiles to show everyone. One was his signature smile which he used to do often, especially around Samus. The other smile, was a false one which he hid his distress from and had been using the most since of what happened.

Samus sighed as she managed to catch Link in one of those pensive moods. "Hey..." she said softly, "you okay?"

"Hmm?" Link let out as he blinked and looked at Samus, finally noticing that he's walking with her. "Oh...I'm sorry. Were you saying something?"

"Nothing..." Samus let out as she looked away.

"No...tell me," Link said as his full undivided attention was on the huntress.

"I didn't say anything..." she said. "Just asked if you were okay. It's just that you've been spacing out lately since the events that happened."

"I know...I'm sorry..." Link frowned. "I didn't want to stray away, making you think that I was not interested in talking to you."

"Doesn't matter," Samus responded. "I've been ignored a lot. However, I can see why you'd be spacing out. You're worried about her..."

"If this happened to you I'd be worried about you too," Link said in an almost whiny manner. "Believe me...I just wish I could help Zelda in a way. She...really did fall in love with Wolf...and I thought he was in love with her...then out of the blue when the princess found out, he just blew her off, having no feelings whatsoever for her. It's as if...he didn't care about her or anything! And that angers me."

Samus remained silent. She looked over at the small bridge they were crossing. She stopped half way and looked at the sky. The sky was a darken gray which looked like it was going to rain, but was not. It was only the winter sky taking toll. She knew it was going to get cold soon and that snow might fall soon. "It's going to be a strong winter..." she said. "Still..."

"Still?" Link asked as he approached her.

"I can see why you're defensive of Zelda..." Samus said as she leaned over on the rail of the bridge. "Still...you need to look at it this way...it wasn't easy for Wolf..."

"What do you mean? Didn't you see the way he spoke to her?"

"I only caught a glance of it...but I saw something that most did not."

"What was that?"

"...how hurt Wolf was when he spoke to her. It is hard to look at someone as rough as him and actually think that he has feelings. I managed to see his face and noticed that when he told Zelda off...she really didn't want to. Most people never do ponder...about us. People who tend not to be open or share anything with anyone. You...I thought you were different because you sought me out. You wanted to get to know me mostly on the basis of friendship then it blossomed into something else. Though Snake was interested in me since one: I am beautiful, two: I am strong, and three: I know a lot about weaponry...I felt there was something I was missing that he could not provide."

"Samus...?" Link let out.

"It might be foolish to you," Samus said. "but to me...it means everything. I thought if you could understand me...you could understand Wolf and why he distanced himself from everyone. It wasn't because he wanted to...it was because he HAS to. His profession...is not an easy one. I know that because we're almost on the same page. I am hired to take down anyone. He is hired to do any job...even if he doesn't like it. You think with jobs like ours we'd actually be praised for it? No...instead we are shunned and looked upon as garbage by the higher-ups then looked at targets for the enemies we make along our careers. Against my better judgment...I grew fond of you when I shouldn't have. I don't think you should have gone into my world. My world is just dark..."

Link placed a hand on her hand. "Samus..." he said softly. "I would never leave you. I don't care much about what profession you have. All I know is that...I'm glad that I am here with you. It is strange...but you bring me much calm. When I'm around you...I feel safe. It's odd...to have a hero tell that to you. I suppose...it's because I'm not too used to what you're used to. But I know for a fact is that...if you were to walk into the darkness...I would follow...not caring where it would lead to or what will happen."

"It's odd that you should say that..." Samus added in. "Bounty hunters are traitorous. If I were to be hired to take your head...would you still be here?"

"I would...because I know you wouldn't harm others that you love. You have a heart, even if it's hidden behind all that armor or yours."

"Now...do you see what Zelda saw in him?" Samus asked. "What you see in me...is what Zelda saw in Wolf. This is a side of me no one but you see...and he showed her a side that no one else saw. Because Wolf and I are alike in more ways that one...I was able to sympathized with him instead of chastise him for breaking Zelda's heart. He has many enemies...and most will not hesitate to hurt Zelda. THAT is why he left...because he LOVES her."

"I see..." Link commented. "I...I'm sorry. I didn't think throughly with this. I suppose now I see it. The only problem is...how can we mend them?"

"That I don't know..." Samus said as she closed her eyes.

Link let out a sigh before he looked at the small river below them. "This was were we first met. But it was not a friendly one. We had our first fight. However...this place is special to us now."

"This place...will always be special to us...no matter what."

Link looked up at the sky and smiled softly. "It will snow soon..." he said softly. As Link and Samus tried to enjoy each other's company outside, inside Peach was mustering the courage to talk to Zelda. The princess was not too sure on how to even approach the younger one, but she had to do something. Peach slowly opened the door to Zelda's room and walked in.

Zelda's room remained the same: light colored walls with red colored curtains covering the windows. Paintings hung on the wall while expensive rugs covering the ground. Peach slowly walked inside and closed the door behind her. Towards the back of the room was a large bed with light blue satin sheets and goose feather pillows and a blanket. Laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling was Zelda.

The Hylian princess had been lost in thought for a while now. She looked rather paler than usual. Her long, dark gold locks were in a mess instead of being neatly held together by hair ornaments. She had slight bags under her eyes due to lack of sleep and blotchy eyes due to her crying. Zelda was usually aware of the presences of others that were nearby, but it seemed like she either didn't this time or didn't care that Peach came in. Peach approached the bed. "Zelda...?" Peach let out. "Honey...are you alright? It's me...Peach."

"Huh...?" Zelda let out as she sat up. "Oh...hello Peach. Oh...I didn't miss lunch again, did I? I'm sorry..."

"No...it isn't lunch I'm worried about," Peach said as she sat down next to Zelda on the bed. "It's about how you've been feeling. I know...you cared about him...but you shouldn't just wither up and die like this. It isn't healthy for you to be so sad."

"I apologize for my behavior..." Zelda responded as she looked away from Peach. "I can't help but feel this way. Hasn't this happen to you? That you believed someone loved you dearly...and when you finally figured it out...he says the opposite. That's what hurt the most. Perhaps maybe I wasn't cut out for love. Was it...because we're from two different worlds?"

"That shouldn't matter..." Peach whined.

"I think I finally see it. We are two completely different entities. Perhaps he thought of it logically...and decided to break it. Was that it? Or was it...because...I..." Tears started to form into her azure eyes as she couldn't contain her sorrow any longer. Peach hugged Zelda tightly as she allowed her to cry in her arms. She wasn't too sure how she would be able to mend Zelda's heart...unless he came back.

Elsewhere, in the deep breaches of the Lylat System, a battle was raging on. A band of merchant ships were being under attacked. Lasers blasted through the titanium walls of the merchant ships. A young mink anthropomorphic female had been busy running through the ship trying to get to the spare escape ships. Everyone she knew was either dead or had escaped. Tears fell from her soft green eyes as her white fur was in a mess. She tumbled down the stairs of the ship. Her ankle was strained. She dropped the sack full of Cornerian money and the box filled with rare jewelery. It was all she could saved from the attack.

"Oh no!" she squeaked as she tried to get up and gather her money. "Everyone is dead or left...I'm all that's left...Father...Mother...Eric..." As the young mink girl gathered her money, a dark boot managed to get her attention. It stepped on top of the Cornerian bill. The young girl looked up to meet with the figure of a dark wolf anthro. His gray fur was complimented with his dark blue, purple, and black get up. Upon his broad shoulders were a pair of steel shoulder pads. He bent down and took a good look at the girl.

"You say you're the only one left," he said in a gruff voice as he placed a clawed paw under her chin. He left her face up to look directly into her eyes. The soft, emerald orbs shimmered from the tears that were threatening to fall down.

"Y-yes..." she whimpered. "I'm all that's left..."

"What are you doing with this money?"

"Th-this is the money the company earned from our trades..."

"Hmm..." the wolf anthropomorphic male said as he examined the money. "Tell you what...I feel mighty generous at the moment. I was hired to kill and pilfer the place. If you hand over the money and jewels, I'll let you get on that escape pod and fly away from here. I'll even tell you how to go undetected from my comrades. You have ten seconds to answer me. Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five..."

"A-alright!" the young mink said as she released her hold on the bag of money and jewels and placed them at his feet.

The wolf anthro grabbed the bag and box. He didn't smile at her but rather just stared at her with cold eyes. "Get on the ship...now," he said. "You have fifteen seconds now."

The young mink got up from the ground and dusted herself off. She began to run towards the escape pod. She turned around to take a look at the wolf once more. "Th-thank you..." she said softly.

"You're waisting time..." he said in a somber tone.

The young mink quickly looked away and entered the escape pod. She took off and left the battlefield undetected. The wolf anthropomorphic male took a look at his loot. "It seems these merchants did some rather good business," he said. "Just the Cornerians alone tally up to fifty-thousand."

"Wolf!" cracked the communicator which rang in Wolf's ear. "Come in, Wolf!"

"This is Wolf," Wolf responded back. "What is it now, Leon?"

"I finished rampaging through my targeted ship," Leon spoke. "Pigma and Andrew should be done with theirs as well. I wanted to know what was your condition."

_Horrible, heartbroken, and quite bored...but I am not one to complain..._he thought. "I finished pilfering this ship. I found some good money and jewels here. Let's get out of here and report to that fat bastard that we finished the job."

"Got it...Leon over and out," cackled Leon.

Wolf left the destroyed merchant ship and flew off in his Wolfen. Taking down a couple of merchant ships with low defenses wasn't much of a challenge. Usually Wolf would sometimes get a thrill of watching others cower in fear of him, but even more so if they were much of a challenge for him. However, while doing this mission, he didn't seem to enjoy taking over the ship. In fact, Wolf found himself almost disgusted with doing this mission. He would much rather prefer a mission which involved taking down lone bounty hunters or other mercenary teams. This, on the other hand, bored him. He felt...almost bad for killing some of those citizens.

"Hey Wolf!" grunted Pigma on the intercom. "This job was great! Look at all this money we got! Hehe...we should keep some of this for ourselves and give the rest to the boss. After all, he only wanted the merchandise. He didn't say anything about giving him the money and jewels. What do you say? Let's do that! After all, we'll call this our little bonus for the hard work we've done!"

Wolf really didn't want to respond to that. He really didn't care much about money at that moment. "Don't be such a greedy bastard, Pigma," Wolf said in a dark tone. "Let's just do our job."

"What's with you lately?" Pigma squealed. "You've been this way ever since you returned from that weird stadium world! I swear, I don't know what really messed ya up, but one thing's for sure, you ain't the same!"

"I'm going to have to agree with Pigma," Andrew responded. "You've been acting rather funky lately, Wolf. You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine..." Wolf snarled. "I'm fine. Let's just go meet up with our client and finish this stupid job so I can go rest. I'm tired."

"Lord O'Donnell, tired?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, he said that already!" Leon scowled. "Lord O'Donnell is just tired and needs his rest. After all, he is our exalted leader."

"Geez Leon..." Wolf let out. "I don't know if you're trying to be sarcastic or sincere."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Wolf somewhat chuckled rather darkly. It was rare for Wolf to even be laughing at anything, especially after what happened. Throughout the rest of the trip to see their client, Wolf remained silent. Thoughts of Zelda came back to his mind. He tried his best to forget about her. _Just leave it alone, Wolf, _he thought. _Just leave it alone. That's a life I will never go back to. _The Star Wolf team handed over the stolen merchandise they were assigned to give to their client and some of the jewels. However, Pigma did hide a couple of them within his own persona. Usually Wolf would get after him for lying to him or holding back on him, but this time, he decided to do nothing about it. Even though Leon reminded him of what their greedy partner did, Wolf merely dismissed it.

Once they returned to base, Wolf parked his Wolfen in his designated spot then climbed out and walked off towards the main part of the base. He walked passed the common room, the control room, and headed towards his room. He was the only one out of the four members to have a large room with a private bathroom. No matter the circumstances, Wolf was treated and had been expected to be treated like royalty. Many have called him by a lord title, though he holds no actual riches...at least not anymore.

The smell of oil, smoke, and burnt meat filled the air. Wolf snorted as the strange scents flew up his sensitive nostrils. He made his way through the dark, steel hallways and to his room. He opened the door and walked in. He quickly closed and locked the door behind him. Inside of his room was a lone, wooden desk with mountains of papers on it. Most were newspaper articles concerning Corneria and Fortuna. There was even some articles which were about James and Fox McCloud. Hidden within those piles were some articles about his mercenary team.

The walls of his room were white with a tint of gray mixed into them. He didn't have anything decorating the walls since he didn't care much for pictures or paintings. The only picture he ever kept in his inventory was one of his family. He hide that picture in a tiny tin box which he kept under his bed along with other trinkets that were important to him. The picture was probably the only one which was a "happy" family picture. His parents hardly ever had time for him nor did they seem to care what he would do. When they passed away, due to a hit which was sent against them, he was pretty much ruined, but he didn't care. No one seemed to care about a lone wolf out in the cold galaxy.

Wolf also kept his very first eyepatch in that box. It was to remind him of who took out his eye. He still remembered that day when he fought against the great James McCloud. He was barely sixteen while James was already in his mid thirties. Even though James had bested him in a ship and foot fight, James did not mock him nor did he kill him. Instead he offered advice to the young wolf. "Go home, son," he said to him softly. "You have no business being a mercenary."

"I can be whatever I want..." Wolf snarled back. "You did this to me...I swear I'll kill you!"

"Then...I will be waiting to fight you again..." James smiled at him, but a friendly one. It was as if the older fox male knew something about Wolf that he could not see for himself. It always baffled Wolf how James worded his sentences. He was never mocked by him nor was he ever shamed by him. It was odd, but Wolf saw that in Fox as well. It seemed that both McCloud males told him that he wasn't a bad person. However, Wolf merely shook that off. He knew he wasn't a hero like them nor would he actually be accepted into society. He was a criminal and that can never be changed without facing the consequences.

The years were not kind to Wolf. He cared not for any other life that came across his path. If one were to pay him a handsome amount of money, he would take on any job. Most of the jobs weren't something he was too proud of. The screams of children and women would echo in his ear as he preyed upon them and took their lives without question. Yet, when he searched the ends of the galaxy for new thrills he came across This World. It was a strange place which made him question a good deal of things. Mostly on the origins of his background. Then he saw her...Zelda. If there ever was a time when money meant nothing to him, it was the moment he laid eyes on her.

She was not a human but she was not an anthro either. She was something completely different. At first he only saw her as some other piece of property he had to own. However, slowly he saw a side of Zelda in which he would have never expected from a female. Wolf might have flown around and new a good deal about the world around him, but one thing he was not an expert on was on women. He had no clue on how to actually gain the heart of a woman without resorting to kidnapping or forcing her against her will. It was odd that he wanted to get something without taking it by force. If his teammates found out about that, he would have been mocked and ridiculed by them.

Wolf would often spend time reading strange books about relationships. However, most of the stuff in them was not something he would end up doing. All the whole mushy, roses on the bed sheets, scented candles, moonlight dinners, were not his style. He'd rather not have dead petals on his bed, he didn't want to bother with scented candles since he was allergic to that type smoke, and why would he eat under the moonlight when he can fly to the moon and stay out there? Nothing made sense to him. He did know how to play an instrument, something not many knew about, but he wasn't going to go out by her window and serenade. Besides, he did have a singing voice that could match, someone like Roy.

Finally, after much searching, Wolf managed to find something that he could do while keeping his identity secret. When he first started off writing poetry, he was very doubtful of his abilities. However, once he got the hang of it, he started to place words together to make beautiful verses. The roses were merely an afterthought. However, when he found out what roses usually meant when handed over to a woman, he was slightly disgusted by it. Either way, it didn't matter since Zelda did seem to enjoy the roses and cherished them. Every week, she would add in a new rose to the vase she has in her room. The princess did her best to keep the flowers in good condition, as if showing her dedication and workmanship in their relationship.

For once in his life, Wolf actually found something he cherished. Just looking at Zelda when she smiles whens he received her letters, made Wolf's tail wag, which is an extreme odd thing to see. Just being near her when she smiled was just enough to put a small smile on his face, though he would immediately replace it with his usual scowl. The sound of her voice always soothed his nerves. Her soft touch was enough to make this wolf purr in delight. The only thing he had not experienced was what it would be if he had kissed her, just once.

Wolf was not one for romance or any of the sort, but he was curious. Since he was often cold and hardly ever around any women, he had no experience with that sort of thing. No one ever taught him what to do in that sort of situation. Of course he knew the process of procreation, just...nothing on relationships. "I probably would have been a terrible kisser," he said softly. "Either way...how can a humanoid mouth be able to kiss a lupus snout?" That was one question that not many could answer. Usually the breeding of anthropomorphic beings with humanoid beings was something that was very uncommon in Lylat. But just because it was uncommon, didn't mean it doesn't happen.

_Doesn't matter..._he thought, _that's the LEAST reason why I cut off any relations with her._ Wolf approached he bed. The dark blue sheets were messy. He hadn't had time to fix his bed for the past days. He had been busy with work and other things. He slowly crawled on his bed and laid there. He closed his eye and slowly drifted to sleep.

"So...it's been this way, huh?" Fox asked. "I really can't believe what Wolf did though. Sure he's got issues, but I didn't think it was that bad."

"Oh...I can't seem to cheer up Zelda at all," Peach commented. "I've tried everything but nothing has worked, Mr. Fuzzy."

"Y-yeah..." Fox ears twitched slightly. "Must you really call me that?"

"Mmhmm...it's cute! And it suits you, Mr. Fuzzy!" Peach smiled softly.

"I suppose so. Either way...I feel bad for Zelda. If she had the ability to fly, she probably might have done so by now. Pity she doesn't know how to pilot a ship."

At that moment, an idea struck Peach. Her soft eyes widen as a wider smile formed upon her rosy lips. "That's an excellent idea!" Peach let out. "Why haven't I thought of this sooner?!"

"I don't like that tone..." Fox commented as his ears folded back.

"Mr. Fuzzy! Why don't you go and fly over to where Mr. Fluffy is! That way you can bring him back to Zelda! That will cheer her up!"

"Whoa, whoa! Hold on a moment, Peach. I think you're missing a few key elements in this equation. One: Wolf hates me, two: I may be able to fly, but I have a couple of matches today, three: I don't even know where Wolf's base is, four: usually he finds me, and five: I don't think I can convince Wolf on doing anything."

"Please Mr. Fuzzy!" Peach pleaded as she held Fox' paws. "You're the only one who can do this! You're the best mercenary I know and only you can help Zelda. If you won't do it for love...than do it for a poor princess who's heartbroken." Peach's soft blue eyes sparkled as she tried to give Fox the puppy eyes. Usually that look she only used to be conniving and how to plead with Bowser. Fox' nose scrunched up as he tried to look away. However, the princess was too much for him. He couldn't say "no" to a friend. Especially one who often made cookies at tea time.

"Fine..." Fox sighed. "I'll do it."

"Oooh! Good boy!" Peach squealed as she petted Fox' head, as if he were her own pet.

Fox whined softly as he knew this wasn't going to be an easy task. Fox had a lot of convincing to do, but he managed to take Falco with him. Both pilots rendezvous at their own base: the Great Fox. It was there that Fox had to convince his other wingmates to help him fight Wolf. Slippy and Peppy both looked at each other than back at Fox. The vulpine just shook his head at them and told them that it was for a very important cause. Hesitantly, but willingly, the Star Fox team agreed to search for their rivals, Star Wolf. "I don't like the looks of this," Peppy Hare spoke as his long, gray ears twitched. "I'm sure Star Wolf isn't going to let us parade around and let us JUST talk to them."

"I know that, Peppy..." Fox let out. "But I'm doing this for a friend of mine."

"Why would someone want to see Wolf?" Slippy Toad asked. His big, dark colored eyes eyed Fox strangely. He scratched his green head beneath his red cap. "Doesn't make sense."

"I know it doesn't...but she is someone...who means a lot to him." It was odd, they all thought on how Wolf would actually care about another's life. Another thing that is odd was the fact that Fox was talking about Wolf as if he had feelings. Sure Fox was not one to talk ill about anyone, but to somewhat talk rather nicely about Wolf is another thing.

It was not long before all four Star Fox members took flight and searched the dark breaches of the Lylat System. Fox had to take a mental note of places Wolf wouldn't be at. His rival hated crowded places and really light areas, so planets such as Corneria and Zoness were off. Katina would have been suicide for Wolf since it is nothing more than an army base and few colonies with tight security. They would have arrest Wolf on the spot as soon as his ship entered the atmosphere. Fortuna might be one place as well as Titania since they were both rather desolate places due to their climates.

As the Star Fox team continued flying past Meteo, Fox received a distress call. The red fox called on Rob to transmit the distress signal over to his Arwing's monitor. "This is Fox McCloud of Star Fox," Fox spoke in a soft tone. "I hear you loud and clear. What seems to be the problem?"

"Help!" came the cry. "We're being attacked by a band of thugs. They're stealing all of our supplies! Come quick before..."

"...Crap!" Fox let out. The transmission was lost. He flipped over to his wingmates. "Guys...we have a situation here. I received a distress signal not too long ago. We have two choices: we can either ignore it or go help. I can't guarantee pay...but I wouldn't mind doing this job. That girl sounded like she was in trouble."

"I'm always behind you, Fox," Peppy said. "Your father would have done the same thing as well."

"I'll be willing to go as well!" Slippy chirped.

"This is going to be a pain in the butt," Falco responded. "But I suppose this might be fun."

"Thanks you guys," Fox commented. "Let's set a course to where the signal was last transmitted. Rob, give me the coordinates!"

"Affirmative," Rob responded as it looked over at the computer. "sending the coordinates. They should appear on your radar now."

Once Fox received the coordinates, the lead his pilots over to where the battlefield was. A large cruise spaceship was being attacked. The once white washed exterior was now destroyed due to the constant shooting that was going on. Dozens of escape pods started to flee from the ship itself. However, some were being pursued by ships which were very familiar to the Star Fox team. "Hey," Slippy said. "Aren't those the Wolfens?"

"Well...what a coincidence," Peppy commented.

"However, it looks like they're busy mugging these people..." Falco added in. "What's the big plan, Fox? Are we going to bust in or what?"

Fox closed his eyes for a moment, trying to think of a plan. However, with the constant destruction of escape pods, there wasn't much time to think, just act. "We have no choice," Fox let out. "We're going to have to fly through and stop them. You guys take care of Leon, Andrew, and Pigma...I'll go find Wolf." Slippy, Peppy, and Falco agreed as they all flew towards the line of fire, tryings to distract the Star Wolf team from attacking anymore innocent citizens. Fox, all the meanwhile was searching desperately for Wolf.

As he circled around the cruise ship, he took notice of a nearby Wolfen. He looked over at it and could sense that he was looking at him as well. "Wolf!" Fox shouted out.

"Well, well..." Wolf said in a somewhat amused tone. "If it isn't Star Fox. I suppose you were sent in by that moron, Pepper to take me down, huh? This outta be fun. I was getting bored watching these worms squirm."

"I'm not here to fight you," Fox said.

"What?"

"I'm here to take you back to the mansion...its because of Zelda..."

At that moment, Wolf's smirk faded as soon as the name "Zelda" came off of Fox' snout. He turned his head. "I am not going back," Wolf said.

"Why not?" Fox asked. "Do you know what you did to that poor princess? She's been miserable all this month because your sorry ass just left. Don't you have any respect for anyone except yourself? What sort of self respecting bastard would hurt someone as sweet as her after you lead her on!"

"I didn't lead her on!" Wolf snarled. "She should understand that we're different!"

"If that's something you came to acknowledge yourself...then why did you pursue? It's because you actually love her..."

"Don't say such nonsense! You know nothing of it!"

"So you don't love her?" Fox asked.

"I..." Wolf bit his lip as he closed his eye. "I am not at liberty to talk to you about such things. Now are we going to fight or should I just blast you into oblivion already?"

"You can do whatever you want...but I am NOT going to change the subject," Fox said.

"Don't be an idiot! I'll just break open that window and you'll be sucked out into space and die."

Fox merely turned off the ignition of his Arwing and crossed his arms. "Go ahead...but at least I'm not the one killing someone slowly because of cowardice. At least I would be honest about my feelings for someone I love. If I die...at least I die trying to cheer her up...but I suppose you don't care...do you?"

"You little cocky piece of shit!" Wolf growled as he aimed at Fox. His clawed fingers were upon the trigger of the laser. Just one slight push and it would be all over for Fox. However, Wolf's paw was shaking violently. He couldn't keep his paw steady.

"What's the matter, Wolf?" Fox asked. "Aren't you going to shoot me? Kill everything and bury it all? Just like your problems?"

"You son of a bitch..." Wolf exasperated as he released the handle.

Fox smiled as he looked at Wolf. "Good...let's go back then...but first call off your men," Fox said. "I'd rather have my team intact."

Wolf growled slightly before he took up his communicator and called Leon, Andrew, and Pigma. "We're falling back," Wolf said.

"What?" Leon let out. "You must be joking."

"I'm not. Leon...go tell our client that our job is done and take the proof we'll need."

"Have you gone crazy?" Pigma let out. "What are you going to do?"

"First off...call me crazy again, Pigma and I'll rip your snout and feed it to the homeless," Wolf said. "Next...where I go is none of your business. Never question your commander."

Pigma was left speechless. However he started to fume slightly at the tone Wolf was giving him. Andrew was trying his best not to laugh at the scene while Leon was baffled by it all. However, it wasn't Leon's way of disobeying Wolf and messing with his commander. Wolf could get rather violent when he needed too and that wasn't a pretty picture.

And so the Star Wolf team backed off from the Star Fox team and everyone went their separate ways. Fox lead Wolf back towards the mansion with Falco tailing along, making sure nothing was to happen that wasn't suppose to happen according to their plan. Wolf was rather agitated at Falco, but he couldn't complain at the moment. As the closer they approached the mansion, the more Wolf wanted to just turn around and fly back to his base. However, the idea that Fox was going to follow him lingered in his mind. For once, he decided to cooperate with the younger pilot...for now.

Peach sat in the garden. She tried her best to take Zelda into the garden to have tea like they usually did. However, today she was able to get her to leave her room. Zelda sat down on one of the garden chairs and stared at her cup of tea. Even though Peach was dressed for the winter, Zelda was still in her regular dress, ignoring the cold. Her skin was turning a slight blue hue.

"Zelda," Peach said. "Aren't you cold, dear?"

"No...I'm not..." Zelda responded.

Peach frowned as she got up from her seat. "Wait here, dear...I'll go get you a jacket." With that, Peach left the garden, leaving Zelda alone with Marth, Roy, Link, the kids, and Samus. The men remained silent, trying to think of something to tell Zelda. However, all three of them decided to keep it to themselves. It was a rather awkward tea time for them. Usually Zelda was quiet, but she did smile and laugh once in a while. This type of quiet was an eerie and depressing sort of quiet.

Peach walked down the hallway. She made her way to Zelda's room and was about to enter it when she saw the figure of Wolf walking down the hallway. She gasped as she turned around. "Wolf!" Peach let out. "When...?"

"You seem surprised to see me," Wolf commented. "...I came here because boy scout over here wasn't any fun unless I came back here to talk to Zelda."

"I fulfilled my promise," Fox said. "So...is Zelda in her room?"

"No...she's in the garden..." Peach said. "However, I have an idea!"

All that meanwhile, Zelda stayed out in the garden. She looked at the gray sky. She swore she could see white coming from the clouds. A small snowflake landed upon her frail face. She closed her eyes as she tried to take it all in. Peach arrived at the garden, trying not to make herself known to Zelda. She motioned for the others to leave her be. Obeying, the kids, plus the men, and Samus slowly got up from their seats and left the garden. Zelda took notice of their leave, but didn't bother to do anything.

_So cold..._she thought. _But this does not bother me. Nothing does anymore. _Just then Zelda felt something warm covering her shoulders. She looked down and noticed that someone had covered her in her favorite coat. She slowly looked up at the person who placed it on her. Hovering over the princess was none other than Wolf.

"You'll get sick that way," Wolf said. "I thought you were smarter than that."

"Wolf..." Zelda let out as she turned her upper torso to look at him. "You...you're here...aren't you?"

Wolf cocked his head at her. "Wow...you being depressed really made you lose some brain cells," he said. However, he looked at Peach as she placed her hands on her hips. "I mean...yeah...I'm here. If you need proof..." he placed his paw upon her tender cheek. Zelda closed her eyes as she felt the warm fuzz on her cheek. She smiled softly as she placed her hand on top of his paw.

"It's so warm..." she said softly.

Wolf blushed slightly at her touch. "Y-yeah...I'm covered in fur."

"Wolf...I...I don't care what you are...or what you've done," Zelda said. "To me...you're the sweetest person I've ever known."

Wolf sighed. "You sure about that?" he said. "Believe me...I'm not some noble who can sweep your off your feet. I don't have much money...I'm a criminal on the run...and yet you'd stick by me?"

"Of course," Zelda opened her eyes and look into Wolf's eye. Sincerity and serenity was all Wolf could make out from her eyes. "Thank you...for coming back."

Wolf closed his eye. He had never been thanked like this before. Nor did he ever have anyone care about him this way. "You're welcome..." he said. "And...I'm sorry." White snowflakes began to fall down from the sky. Bits of it landed on Wolf's nose which caused him to snort lightly. Zelda just giggled as she brushed them away gently.

"It's alright...you're back...and that's all that matters," Zelda said as she hugged Wolf. Wolf didn't know how to react to the hug. He tensed up slightly as his body was now touching hers. Slowly, but hesitantly, Wolf brought up his arms and hugged her slightly. His tail began to wag slowly as he enjoyed the hug. There, the two of them embraced each other in the newly formed snow.

_I was not expecting so many people to enjoy this story. I suppose even odd couples can be loved too. Anyway, glad to see many of you enjoyed this reading. Til next time! :D_


End file.
